Water type
The -type (みずタイプ Mizu taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. It is also one of the three Starter types, forming a perfectly triangular relationship with Fire and Grass. There are more Pokémon of this type than any other type due to the large number of marine creatures to base species from. Most Pokémon of this type also have another type, representing the biodiversity of marine creatures. Water is notably the second type to have been paired with every other type - the Fire/Water Volcanion completed all possible pairings. Most Water-type Pokémon are based on creatures that live on water, or use water for their disposition. Their attacks involve use of water, if not, attacks that can be done only by marine creatures (like Clamp, Crabhammer and Razor Shell). Famous Water-type Pokémon Trainers include Misty, the second Kanto Gym Leader; Wallace, the first eighth Hoenn Gym Leader-turned-Champion and his replacement Juan; Crasher Wake, the fourth Gym Leader of Sinnoh; Cress, one of Striaton City's first three Gym Leaders in Unova; Marlon, the eighth Gym Leader of Humilau City in Unova; Siebold, one of the Kalos Elite Four; Lana, an Akala Island Trial Captain in Alola; and Nessa, the second Gym Leader of Galar. Water-type moves *There are 32 Water-type moves. **In Generation I, 9 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves have been introduced. **In Generation VII, 4 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **8 moves are of the type. **15 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Beautiful moves stand out. **13 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **There are no -type moves. List of Water-type moves Effectiveness of Water-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Water type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Water-type-Pokémon Trainers Water-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Water-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Water-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Water type records * Wailord is the tallest Water type. * Wishiwashi (Solo) is the smallest and lightest Water type. * Primal Kyogre is the heaviest Water type. * Lotad evolves at the lowest level (14) * Skrelp evolves at the highest level (48) * Wailord has the most HP of all Water-types (170) * Mega Gyarados has the most Attack of all Water-types (155) * Cloyster & Mega Slowbro have the most Defense of all Water-types (180) * Primal Kyogre has the most Sp. Atk & Sp. Def of all Water-types (180 & 160) * Barraskewda has the most Speed of all Water-types (136) * Primal Kyogre has the highest base stat total of all Water-types (770) Water-type Pokémon 133 Pokémon are Water type. (16.33% of all Pokémon) Pure Water-type Pokémon 63 Pokémon are pure Water type. (46.56% of the Water-type Pokémon) Primary Water-type Pokémon 53 Pokémon are primary Water type. (40.46% of the Water-type Pokémon) Secondary Water-type Pokémon 17 Pokémon are secondary Water type. (12.98% of the Water-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Water-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Water type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because water puts fire out. *They're strong against the type because ground becomes weak when it is soaked, and dirt washes away when water is sprayed over something dirty. *They're strong against the type because water erodes rocks. *They're weak against the type because water is a good conductor of electricity and since electricity is a form of energy and water is a chemical compound, electricity can split water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen. Also, if one is in the water while it's conducting the electricity, they can get electrocuted. *They're weak against the type because plants absorb water for their own benefit. *They resist the type because ice melts when it's in touch with a liquid. Another reason could be that ice is just frozen water. *They resist the type because water rusts most metals. *The type resists them because in ancient legends, dragons were unaffected by the principal forces of nature (plants, water, fire and electricity). Also, water dragons were common in legends. *They resist themselves because adding water to another source of water increases the source. Trivia * The Water-type has the most Pokémon with its type with 144 unique Pokemon. * Along with the type, the Water type has been paired up with every type (excluding types like ??? type and Shadow type). Some of them include: ** /' ' with Pokémon like Bibarel. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Volcanion. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Ludicolo. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Lanturn. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Walrein. ** / with Pokémon like Keldeo. ** / with Pokémon like Gastrodon. ** / with Pokémon like Gyarados. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Omastar. ** / with Pokémon like Palkia. ** / with Pokémon like Empoleon. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Qwilfish. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Golisopod. ** / with Pokémon like Bruxish. ** / with Pokémon like Jellicent. ** / with Pokémon like Primarina. ** / with Pokémon like Greninja. * The Water-type has the most Pokémon that evolve through trading. These include Slowking, Politoed, Gorebyss, Huntail and Milotic. ** Coincidentally, all of these Pokémon require an item to evolve. * The Water-type has the most Gigantamax forms of any type, having 6. Notes es:Tipo agua Category:Pokémon Types Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Water-type moves